Last Five Turns Event
.]] The '''Last Five Turns event' is an event from the Mario Party series that takes place during the last five turns of the board map. During the final five turns of the board map, a separate event is hosted by a certain non-playable, where numerous events are played out that can alter the character's progress. First introduced in the original Mario Party, the last five turns events has become a staple part of the Mario Party series games. This event is typically played during the last five turns of the game. During this time, the main host usually announces the current standings for each player, and then proceeds on with the event. In the earlier Mario Party games, a random player was usually rewarded extra coins by another Mario series character. The character that usually received the coins was the last place player, although the character that hands the coins out may give it to a different character. However, the last five turns events became more diversified in Mario Party 5, where a variety of events were introduced to add more variation to the board maps during the final turns. Some of the events include extra Star Spaces and Bowser Spaces. Also, during this event, the hosts usually change the rules for the final five turns, like the number of coins each space gives you doubles or triples, and a duel will be initiated when two players land on the same space. ''Mario Party In the original ''Mario Party, Koopa Troopa talked to the players (outside the TV) to announce the current standings, then predicted who the Superstar would be at the end of the game. (The predictions did nothing to help game play, and were usually wrong.) Then, for the rest of the game, Red Spaces and Blue Spaces would be worth twice as much when landed on, and Koopa would give 20 coins to players who passed him. ''Mario Party 2 In ''Mario Party 2, the event was hosted by Toad (and Baby Bowser in Bowser Land), who first gave the current standings, then introduced a character to predict the Superstar (this was usually a green or red-shelled Koopa Troopa, but sometimes Whomp made the prediction. However, it was always Bowser who made the prediction in Bowser Land). The predicted player was given ten coins from the predictor. From that point onward, Blue and Red Spaces' value were doubled again, and players that land on the same space as another player will play a Duel Mini-Game with them before activating the space. ''Mario Party 3 In ''Mario Party 3, the event was the same as previous installment, but the characters that give out coins are different than the ones from the previous games. The three characters that appear in this event is either the Millennium Star, Bowser, or Whomp. The Millenium Star and Whomp will hand ten coins to the character that they predict will win the game. However, on certain occasions, Baby Bowser will host the event and let Bowser predict who the loser would be. The predicted player ends up losing ten coins to the tyrant. Afterwards, the blue and red Spaces values are doubled, and players that land on the same space as another character will participate in a Duel Mini-Game with them before activating the space like the last installment. It should be noted that Whomp only comes out whenever Mario is present. If Whomp does appear, he will always give ten coins to Mario. ''Mario Party 4 In ''Mario Party 4, there were new changes to the event. Here, the board's host did a lottery, if at least one player managed to get a Lucky Party Ticket from theLottery Shop. The host spun a wheel showing all four players' faces. If a player's ticket matched all three faces shown from the wheel, he/she received a Star that will be added to his/her current score on the Scoreboard. After that, the standards were given, then the host let the player in last place spin a special roulette. Then, for the rest of the game, the board would have one of these four new rules: * Space Multiplier: Blue and Red spaces were worth twice as much. * All Red Spaces become Bowser Spaces. * All Red Spaces become Fortune Spaces. * Star Present: The price of Stars changes from 20 coins to being absolutely free (or in this case, 0 coins). ''Mario Party 5 In ''Mario Party 5, Bowser is the one hosting the event. He first gave the current standings as usual, then made the player in last place spin the roulette. Then, for the rest of the game, the board would have one of these four new rules: * Blue and Red spaces were worth 3x as much or nine coins. * All Red Spaces become Bowser Spaces. * All Red and Blue Spaces will become Capsule Spaces. * There will be 5x the number of Stars on the board. (Note: If two players land on the same space, then a Duel Minigame will begin automatically.) ''Mario Party 6 In ''Mario Party 6, the event was hosted by Brighton during the day, and Twila at night. Whoever was hosting it gave the current standings like always, then let the player in last place spin a bonus wheel, giving them one of the following: * Having Blue and Red Space amounts tripled (and Character Spaces, too). * Receive 40 coins. * Have 5 of your own Character Spaces be put somewhere on the board. * Bowser Revolution: Bowser appears and takes most of the player that is in last place his/her coins and divides it to the other players. It should be noted that if a Bowser Revolution appears, Bowser will host the Last Five Turns Event for the duration of the time. (Note: This is the same as Mario Party 5's version but you have to wager 40 coins if your opponent has a Star when the Duel Minigame begins.) ''Mario Party 7 In ''Mario Party 7, it was called the Last Four Turns event because Bowser Time always came every five turns. Bowser was hosting again, but made Koopa Kid give him the standards (in reverse order, too). Bowser summons the player in last place to spin his roulette wheel to get a bonus or a rule change. They got one of these results: * Blue and Red Space amounts were tripled (Character Spaces, too). * The player received 40 coins. * The price of Stars were halved (for Grand Canal and Bowser's Enchanted Inferno only). * The price of riding Chain Chomps were halved (for Pyramid Park only). * All Red Spaces became Bowser Spaces. * 10 Koopa Kid Spaces were added on the board. ''Mario Party 8 In ''Mario Party 8, this event was replaced altogether by a new event called Chump Charity. In Chump Charity, MC Ballyhoo grants Duelo Candy (30 coins in Koopa's Tycoon Town) to fourth place player. He then dumps coins and coin bags around the board. ''Mario Party DS In ''Mario Party DS the Last Five Turns are renamed Final 5 Frenzy. Bowser announces the standings and singles out the player in last place. That player is then allowed to spin a "wheel" to see what benefit they can get to help them get back into the game. This benefit is chosen at random from four of the following: * The player receives twenty coins. * The player receives 30 coins. (Toadette's Music Room and Kamek's Library Only) * The player receives ten coins from each of the other players. Should a player have less than this amount, he or she forfeits all of their coins to the player in last. * The player receives a Star. * The players can now purchase Stars at a discounted rate of 5 coins per star until the game ends. Unlike the previous options, this effect applies to all players, not just the one that spun this result. (Wiggler's Garden, DK's Stone Statue, Bowser's Pinball Machine only) Note that on the wheel is also one "joke" space that contains an absurdly positive result—for instance, "Get 100 Stars" or "Get 300 Stars." The wheel will never land on this space. Category:Mario Party 1 Features Category:Mario Party 2 Features Category:Mario Party 3 Features Category:Mario Party 4 Features Category:Mario Party 5 Features Category:Mario Party 6 Features Category:Mario Party 7 Features Category:Mario Party 8 Features Category:Mario Party DS Features Category:Mario Party Advance Features